Bizzar VR
by Cuiasodo
Summary: Snake tests Ottacon's new V.R. system. More chapters will be on the way shortly. Feel free to submit reviews


Bizarre V.R.

An original Metal Gear Solid Fan Fic. By Cuiasodo

I asume no ownership ov any of the characters used in this story

These events take place in Philanthropy H.Q., between the events of MGS 1 and 2

The V.R. headset hummed as the electronic feed started it up. Snake gazed at the display in front of him, as numbers that were meaningless to him shot past his eyes. He had done V.R. simulations many times before at Philanthropy H.Q. as well as aboard the Discovery before the Shadow Moses mission. However, this was not a routine simulation. Ottacon had told him that he wanted him to test his new training program. He had said that this V.R. program would be more real than the others and would test him mentally and psychologically as well as experience wise.

"O.K. Snake, I'm bringing the V.R. online." said Ottacon

"Just start the damn thing already. This is not exactly a comfortable position." replied Snake, angrily.

Snake had every right to be angry. After all, he had been waiting for an hour for Ottacon to boot up the system. Meanwhile, he had to sit in a chair with a V.R. visor over his eyes in a concrete room with no air-conditioning. This would not matter in awhile, though. V.R. systems were very convincing as far as making it seem as though the user was in the reality the computer had created. Ottacon promised to put Snake in a virtual environment that was cool.

The image before Snakes eyes suddenly changed. He was now standing in what looked like an old fashion Japanese dojo. He looked down at his hands and saw that he was holding a katana. He looked in front of him to see his opponent. His eyes were met with an unexpected sight...

"Meryl!?"

Snake's hesitation had cost him. In his sudden surprise he had let his guard down. Meryl had a katana as well and she raked it across Snake's unguarded chest. Snake grunted in pain as he recovered from the shock. He still was not sure of what to do.

"Snake, it's not really Meryl. This is a V.R. sim, remember?" echoed Ottacon's voice from nowhere.

Snake got to his feet and swung at the thing that looked like Meryl. She blocked his blow and countered with a perpendicular to the ground swipe. Snake dodged nimbly to the left and struck out with his left fist. His fist collided with Meryl's cheek and sent her to the ground. Meryl's form lay unconscious on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MAKE IT LOOK LIKE MERYL FOR?!!!" yelled snake to the sky.

"Sorry, Snake. There was an error in the V.R. file. It was supposed to look like Liquid but I guess I messed up." said Ottacon, apologetically. "I'll try to fix the problem, just wait a few minutes."

"...Ok." replied Snake. Snake took a moment to calm down from his outburst. Meryl was a sensitive topic. Who could forget what had happened on Shadow Moses. She had almost died. Snake had almost let her die. _But no,_ thought snake, _I fought through the pain. I let her live when I could have died. No one will ever truly know the pain Ocelot put me through. That was truly a great sacrifice._

"Snake, I'm starting the next simulation. Let my brief you on the objective. Now where did I put that paper?"

"You should really consider organizing more, Ottacon." said Snake to the empty V.R. air.

"I know, I know. Mei Ling's been on my case for a month about that. By the way, she came up with the next simulation. It has something to do with something she read earlier. Anyway, your objective. The objective is to retrieve the target and exit the area as stealthily as possible, and to eliminate the enemy if necessary. I've outfitted you with some basic combat equipment, but you won't receive it until you retrieve the target. It will appear as a utility belt on you V.R. double. Good luck!"

Snake watched as the V.R. dojo melted to darkness. Then the new area materialized around him. He apparently was standing in a cave, with a clearing ahead of him. He looked to his right and saw the body of a familiar opponent.

"Raven?"

"For the second time, Snake, it's a V.R. sim! That's not the real Raven." echoed Ottacon's spectral voice.

Snake turned his attention to the clearing in front of him, and walked forward. The only light was provided from a small pool of water near by which reflected sunlight from an unseen hole in the cave wall. Snake gazed ahead towards another tunnel. The tunnel had what cold only be described as a giant snake's head jutting from it. A spectral hiss came from its mouth, a hiss that might have frightened Snake had this not been a simulation.

"Asmodeussssssssssss!"

"What the hell!?"

By all means, this simulation was starting to make no sense at all. Snake, recovering from his shock, continued on towards the tunnel. He glanced down at his radar. The mission objective was defiantly in there. Snake finally came to the sleeping head of the adder. He pushed himself against the wall and walked past its coils towards an M 4 mounted on the back wall. He retrieved the weapon without much difficulty and exited out into the clearing by use of a small tunnel on the back wall. He was just about to exit the cave when a figure ran up to him, shouting. It was Meryl again.

"Snake, Raven's dead! I've just seen him in that cave! He's dead! Raven's dead!"

"Meryl, be quiet you might wake..."

Snake tried to calm her down but to no avail. The adder had awoken and was slithering towards them. Snake's radar buzzed and the view screed flashed the words, "Danger! 52:00". The counter stood still as the adder spotted them.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Snake urgently

Dramatic battle music echoed around the cave as they ran for it.

"Ottacon, I appreciate the effect, but now's not the time!" Snake said over his V.R. Codec

"Ops, sorry, Snake." replied Ottacon

The pair had come to a dead end. Snake thought fast. He took a small box from his newly materialized belt and tossed it to V.R. Meryl.

"Meryl, take the C 4 and place it on the wall. When that detonates, crawl through the hole. When I give the signal, pull me in after you."

Meryl nodded and followed Snake's directions. Snake pushed the detonator button when they were a safe distance away. Meryl immediately crawled through the new hole in the wall.

"I'll hold him off. Wait until I give the signal."

"Stay where you are, little ones. I will co..."

But the adder did not have time to finish his remark. Snake fired endless rounds from the M 4. When the smoke cleared, he saw that his bullets had no effect.

"Meryl, Now!" shouted Snake

Meryl pulled Snake through the by his feet ad he set a claymore mine on the tunnel wall. The adder went through the tunnel head first, but was stopped by Snake's yell.

"Don't move! There's a claymore mine on the right of your coils! One more slither and we're all dead!"

"Look into my eyes." said the adder.

"Fat chance you son of a bi BLAM BLAM!"

The remainder of Snake's profane comment was silenced by two shots from his Socom pistol, which were aimed directly at the adder's eyes. Meryl rushed up to embrace Snake an Ottacon's voice echoed through the V.R. world again.

"Excellent work, Snake! Just like in the book. Now hold on while I boot up the next program."

"I'll have no problem doing that." replied Snake as he returned Meryl's embrace. Even though it was a V.R. sim, Snake couldn't help but feel that this was the real Meryl.

The V.R. cave dissolved as the next simulation booted up


End file.
